The Lions Quest
by NightingaleRhapsody
Summary: The youngest daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen felt as if she didn't belong.Hogwarts will giver her that place. She will find friendship,love,and war.She will find out who she is, and what she is meant to do. Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Thank you for reading my fan fiction. This idea has been swirling around in my head for about a year, and I finally got around to typing the whole thing out. Now, let me just give you a little outline of what I have going on here. This story will be focusing on Elizabeth Cullen and her friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Cullen's will play only a minor role, since the story will take place in Hogwarts. Now, some of you may say, 'send the Cullen's to Hogwarts!'. Well, to those people, I say this. In Harry Potter, Remus, who is a werewolf, has to resign because his secrete came out and parents wouldn't like their children around dangerous mythical creatures. I believe that, that would also apply to vampires, even if they are 'vegetarian'. As for the pairing, I am leaning toward a Elizabeth/Fred pairing. Well, now that that is said, on to the story! And remember to review!

* * *

><p>*THE LIONS QUEST*<p>

I had always felt somewhat disconnected from my family. My parents were vampires who went through a whirlwind romance rivaling that of Romeo and Juliet. My grandparents, aunts, and uncles were also vampires. My twin sister was a vampire hybrid, whose increased growth rate allowed her to be fully grown and married while I was only turning 11. My sister had stolen all vampire genes from our father while we were in the womb. To say that put a strain on our relationship was a severe understatement. I was the only human in the Cullen family.

Surrounded by perfect vampires, I felt utterly isolated, plain and unimportant. That is, until I got my letter… My hands trembled so much that I could barely read the elegantly swirling script that gleamed on the heavy parchment. My family surrounded me, hovering anxiously to hear what the letter said. It had to be intriguing for something left by a brown spotted owl.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Cullen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The room was very silent, and I could clearly hear my heart beating in my chest. Deep down, in a place I kept very hidden, I prayed this wasn't a prank, or some trick. I looked to my grandfather, who was both wise and kind.

"I have heard rumors…but I never put any credit in them. This is amazing." Carlisle muttered, enthralled by the concept of witches.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" Bella, my mother, asked my father.

"I don't know, Bella. This is a big decision…we'll need to—"

"I want to go." I interrupted. If this was real, this was my chance for change.

It was quiet again, and eight pair of topaz eyes locked on me. This was the first time I had ever stood up for something I felt strongly for.

"Elizabeth, as I said, this is a big decision. You would be in England, on your own." Dad explained, almost like he was talking to a toddler.

"I know, dad. But I want to go." We stared at each other for several long moments, his eyes squinting in that way that told me he was trying to access my airtight mind.

Sighing in defeat, he muttered my freedom. "Very well."

As if his words were a beckoning, a new owl glided in through an open window. This one was pure white, with large brown eyes and a tiny beak. Dropping another crisp letter into my lap, if left just a quickly. I examined the envelope and found _'Miss Elizabeth Cullen'_ etched on the front. Not wanting to rip the envelope, I carefully opened it and retrieve the letter inside. This one was less formal:

_Dear Miss Cullen,_

_It has come to our attention that you do not have any prior experience in the world of magic. In order to assist you, Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and a trusted friend, will arrive on July 20th to escort you to Diagon Alley, where you will be able to collect your school supplies._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

July 20 was only 5 days away. Eagerly, I bound from the room to begin my packing, unaware of the continued discussion of the family.

* * *

><p>EdPoV<p>

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked as my daughter skipped away. My little girl, who was going to leave.

"Nothing permanent or clear…"

"But?"

"But I do see a great divide that will soon separate us."

That echoed in all of our hearts. Yet deep down, I knew that had already happened.

* * *

><p>Ok, Thats the first chapter. I have think i'm going to do one chapter for each book from this point on, with a few chapters in between to add other layers to the story. updates will come faster is there is a lot of review activity. so if you want this story continued, review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone.

In the first chapter of this story I mentioned the idea of doing one chapter per book. Well, I've changed my mind. I have decided to do two separate stories that tie into each other. Here's how it plays out in my mind:

In The Lions Quest, I will focus on Elizabeth's school years. I will follow the chapters of the first book, skipping some that I don't think are important. Then I will go on to the second, third, fourth, and so on. Now because I plan on doing individual chapters, it will take a little longer to get to the romance part of the story. That's where the second story comes in. The second story will focus on the summer moths where the Cullen's get to meet Fred and things like that. I consider myself more of a romance writer, so I am anxious to get to that part, but I also don't want to let go of my idea of Elizabeth growing up. So with this set up, I get to have my cake and eat it too!

So, if anyone is interested in reading the tie in story, keep an eye out for it. I WILL PUT A NOTICE UP WHEN IT IS AVAILABE, AND I WILL PUT A NOT IN THE SUMMARY. Let me know how you all feel about this, because since I changed my mind, I will have to go through the books and it will take a little longer to update. It all depends on the size of the HP chapter, and how buys I am.

Thank you!

NightingaleRhapsody


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone!

I've got some amazing reviews for this story, but I'm still having trouble wring the first few chapters. I find myself looking at the computer screen, with my mind going blank. But I am still going to try to do it, so don't worry.

Now, as for the tie in story…IT'S NOW AVAILABLE! Chapter one is up, and hopefully I'll get chapter two up in a day or so…ok so I'm not being completely honest. Chapter one has been up for a while, but I forgot to let you all know . My bad…so anyway, the new story is called A Lions Love. Here's the link

.net/s/7276501/1/A_Lions_Love

So, please let me know what you think about it…

Thanks

Nightingalerhapsody


End file.
